


Tomorrow's Another Day

by zombified419



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Iruka Appreciation Week, Iruka Is Still A Prankster, Kakashi Is Still Kind Of An Ass, Lazy Mornings, M/M, but they love each other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombified419/pseuds/zombified419
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka's got a lot to do and Kakashi isn't having any of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow's Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> Iruka Appreciation Week!! Enjoy. :)

* * *

Soft sunlight filtered through half drawn curtains, dancing along hardwood flooring and discarded clothing. It flowed and twisted small flecks of morning dust with its warmth and trailed along the corner of a night stand, tan fingers relaxed in a curl, and finally settled on the hand's owner. His hair was loose from his usual style and splayed across his pillow and elbow. The small flecks settled over his scarred nose, and left a ghost of a tickle behind that the curled hand batted away. The sunlight persisted, however, until Iruka opened his eyes just a crack and sighed.

"Hmmmm," he breathed, scratching at his nose. He glanced at his clock for the time before allowing his eyes to flutter close again.

"'kashi?" He muttered, rolling slightly to look over his shoulder. His lover was still sleeping on his back, his face slightly obscured by one of the many extra pillows he insisted on keeping. The duvet pooled around his hips and he had one leg sticking out. Iruka smiled softly, enjoying how relaxed Kakashi was.

It took months before Kakashi slept over, and even longer before he actually _relaxed._ Shinobi life was difficult, that Iruka was no stranger to, but seeing the elite jounin calm and breathing easy was a pleasure Iruka took solace in.

Iruka wanted nothing more than to settle back down in bed and curl around Kakashi (Iruka was a large fan of lazy mornings), but it was the beginning of a long weekend. He had cleaning to do, papers to grade, shopping to accomplish, and a parent-teacher conference on Sunday. Kakashi came back two days late from an A-ranked mission, which immediately set Iruka on edge for a majority of the previous week. Having him back safe and in his arms was the relief he needed for the best night of sleep he'd gotten the entire week, _and_ some of the best welcome home sex. He believed Kakashi agreed, too.

It was with a heavy heart and even stronger reluctance that Iruka had an actual _life_ he had to tend to, otherwise... Another glance over his shoulder at Kakashi's bare chest had him biting his lip to smother a moan that would surely wake him. He had to _resist._

Iruka slid back the duvet and stretched, his legs shaking. Before he could even get his feet from under the covers, a strong arm wrapped around his waist and hauled him backwards.

"Where're you off to?" Kakashi's voice was still husky from sleep and warm against his neck. "It's my first day home. Don't think I'm letting you go that easy."

Iruka chuckled and dropped his hand to Kakashi's forearm. "Which is why you should relax. I've got chores to take care of, anyway. I'll be back before you know it."

Kakashi huffed, his breath stirring Iruka's hair. "Maa, sensei - surely it can wait?"

"Unless you want to eat it can't," Iruka teased. Kakashi huffed again, sliding his hand first up Iruka's chest and then circling around to his back. His palm was almost too warm, leaving Iruka nearly chilled in its wake.

"I'm sure I could find something _appetizing_ on my own," Kakashi drawled. Iruka snorted and grinned.

"I have no doubt." Kakashi's hand came to rest on the small of his back, his index finger pressing into the dimple just above his ass. Iruka's grin grew.

Kakashi began to hum as he moved, tracing along each dimple lightly, almost like a feather. The touches tickled, and Iruka had to bite his lip to stop from giggling. Kakashi moved to the cleft of his cheeks, touch still light and now not-quite-innocent. He stroked and cupped each firm muscle until Iruka couldn't quite take it anymore.

"Kakashi," he breathed, swallowing.

"Hmm?" Kakashi answered, pausing briefly. "Iruka, I thought you had things to do?" Why, he almost sounded surprised that Iruka was still there.

"I do," Iruka answered, gasping slightly when Kakashi gave a delightfully firm squeeze. _"Lots_ to do."

"Maa," his lover drawled. His hand moved to Iruka's hip and tugged until Iruka was pressed tightly against him. Kakashi was already hard and leaking; Iruka's heart beat faster, knowing he was rapidly getting there himself. "Please, don't let me stop you."

Then he pulled away, like nothing had ever happened or was _beginning_ to. Iruka blinked and shivered, now slightly cold from where Kakashi had been. He glanced over his shoulder to see the other man facing the other direction, his back to Iruka.

"What the hell?" Iruka demanded; Kakashi didn't answer. "Hey." Kakashi still didn't respond. Iruka exhaled out of sheer annoyance and decided to try _again. "Kakashi."_

A light snore was his only answer.

Iruka smirked, stuck his finger in his mouth and swirled his tongue around. He'd show that snarky jounin for riling him up first thing in the morning and then roll away. As carefully as possible, Iruka sighed and stood up, the duvet falling away from him. Kakashi was doing a fine job of ignoring him, but Iruka knew where his attention was.

"I'm taking a shower," he announced, stalking around to Kakashi's side of the bed. The man's face was entirely relaxed as he feigned sleep, so Iruka took his chance.

Under the guise of simply leaning down for a kiss, Iruka stuck his cold and wet index finger right into Kakashi's ear.

Kakashi's eyes snapped open as he squeaked and flailed to push Iruka away. Iruka had no problem bolting for the bathroom, laughing as he went. Kakashi scrambled to follow after him, but Iruka had the head start advantage. He slammed the door just as Kakashi was getting his feet untangled from the sheets.

Iruka leaned against the door and smothered his laughter with his hand. Kakashi was just so _easy_ sometimes. Really, he knew it was because of the level of trust the jounin put in him, and part of him felt guilty taking advantage, but it was just so _hilarious._ The door handle jiggled behind him, prompting him to pull away and start the shower.

Iruka could just hear Kakashi under the spray of the water, but he just grinned and stepped further away from the door. "What was that?" He mocked. "I can't hear anything over this water."

"More like over your own _laughter."_

Iruka bit his lip and turned to see Kakashi standing where he had been; he hadn't heard the tell-tale pop of his teleportation over the running water. "Or that."

Kakashi's face was sour, making Iruka chuckle. "That was low."

"Like you're one to talk," Iruka answered. He turned away before his grin became too much and ran a brush through his hair. Iruka caught Kakashi's expression out of the corner of his eye, a glower that was verging more on indignation than anything else.

"And _gross."_

"You deserved it," he answered simply. As he set his brush down, Kakashi's bottom lip jutted out into a slight pout.

"Maa," Kakashi drawled. Iruka couldn't help himself any longer - he turned and smiled softly at Kakashi, reaching out for his hands.

"Hey, I'm sorry," he cooed, pressing his palms to where Kakashi's arms were folded over his chest. Kakashi quirked an eyebrow at him.

"No you aren't."

"True," Iruka admitted with a mischievous grin. "But how about we forgive and forget in the shower?"

Kakashi gave an over dramatic sigh as he allowed Iruka to pull his arms free. _"Fine,_ but I want sushi tonight."

"Deal," Iruka smiled. Kakashi smiled back, his petulant act fading to that crooked smile Iruka loved so much. He wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck once he was close enough and pulled him in for a soft kiss.

He supposed the market and cleaning and grading could wait; tomorrow was another day, after all.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT. This was fun. :) Use that box, my dears!!


End file.
